The present invention relates to a process kit including process means detachably mounted in a primary apparatus for forming images and also to an image forming apparatus utilizing such a process kit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,436 discloses a detachable process means in the form of a kit containing a photosensitive member and others which have a limitation in durability due to the fact that the deterioration proceeds as the time passes, thereby the consumption goods can easily be exchanged. For example, the photosensitive member may effectively be exchanged together with a development device having a limited durability due to consumption of toner, a cleaner that has been filled with the used toner, a corona discharger that is subject to a difficulty in discharging due to the deposited toner, and others.
Such a structure that the running stores and consumption goods can detachably be mounted within the main body of the apparatus is herein called a process kit. Such a process kit may comprise process means including, in combination, a photosensitive member, a development device, a cleaning device, a corona discharger and others.
The process kit can simply be replaced by a new process kit on the deterioration of the photosensitive member, etc. since it can be composed of all the running stores. This is desirable for users because of the reduced cost of a process kit reduced in cost.
Incidentally, the process of forming an image requires that a photosensitive member is uniformly charged to form a latent image of high quality thereon after the remaining charge has been eliminated from the photosensitive member. The elimination of the remaining charge is attained by exposing the photosensitive member to a homogeneous light. A source of light used in such an application deteriorates much later than the photosensitive member in the process kit. It is not economical, therefore, that such a light source used in providing the homogeneous light prior to charging is assembled into the process kit to be exchanged together with the other running stores.
Further, if the source of light is located within the process kit together with a development and cleaning devices, the resultant rise of temperature results in dissolving or agglomeration of the toner in the development and cleaning devices. It is therefore impossible to obtain a good development and to fully eliminate the remaining toner. Due to the rise of temperature in the process kit, the photosensitive member may early be deteriorated. Particularly, if the photosensitive member is made, for example, of an organic semi-conductor (OPC), a memory may take place on the photosensitive member due to any leakage of light to reduce an image in quality in addition to the early deterioration of the photosensitive member.
Thus, the process kit may encounter various problems if a source of light is disposed therewithin.